


Oceans Song

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oviposition, Smut, birth scene I guess?, mermaid au, more to come - Freeform, tags what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: Thank you to KRMalana (myth-and-mischief) for being my beta and for helping me with ideas when I hit a rough patch :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KRMalana (myth-and-mischief) for being my beta and for helping me with ideas when I hit a rough patch :D

He sound of the tide rolling onto the sandy beach and crashing against the costal rock formations was music to the young artists ears. Every second night he would come down to shore front, set up his easle in the exact spot he did ever time and would paint the moon hovering over the water while adding fantasy like details to each work. Lately he'd begun setting up on a dock where he'd be able to see a strange yet intriguing shimmer. The shimmer actually belonged to a merman's tail. Two years ago he had knocked his brushes into the sea below, when he retrieved them he had been greeted by a man with flowing red hair and a teal tipped with orange tail. Dirthamen had captured his heart the moment he looked into his mystical eyes. It was only during the last year that they finally confessed their feelings to one another just in time to leave about the traditional mer right.

The year a mer folk turns twenty five they must spend at least a year, two max, on dry land. They are granted temporary legs then at the end given a choice; return to the mer world or remain on the surface. Dirthamen could participate but would have to return for he and his twin brother were the crown princes and were not allowed to remain on dry land. This saddened him greatly for he desired nothing more than to live with elven lover on land. As they awaited the day he could finally join his lover, they were content to spend whatever time they could together in a small cove "belonging" to Dirthamen.

This even was no different that any other. Solas stripped hiding his clothing before slipping into the water. With a simple kiss from Dirthamen an air bubble appeared over his nose and mouth giving him the ability to breath. The two then swam to the underwater cove, which was the only one with a large air pocket inside allowing both to be together in private.

"Three more days." Dirthamen said in his sing song voice as he began humming while combing his hair with a coral comb.

"The guest room in my flat is finally all clear and prepared for you."

"What?" Dirthamen's pitched raised slightly as he looked at Solas with a surprised look. "I thought, you know" His cheeks began to turn a rosy red. "Sleep, together? I mean, your did promise me that you'd teach me how land walkers have sex."

"I know, however, you must get a chance to experience such things."

"Do I have too?"

Solas chuckled. "Yes." 

Solas sat down next to Dirthamen and began kissing him. Dirthamen placed his hands against Solas chest as he leaned into the kiss. The cave soon echoed with the sounds of their kiss; teeth clicked together while lips met and tongues intertwined. Each time they did this Solas had a burning desire to take it further but biology worked against them.

"Is this-" Dirthanem gasped trying to catch his breath. "What it feels like or will it change once I have legs?"

"It will definitely change Vhenan, just you wait."

Dirthamen's face faded to a soft shade of pink as he crossed his and began to pout. 

"Now, now Vhenan."

"I don't want to wait, I want it to happen now."

Solas gently caressed the mer's cheek as he smiled softly. "As do I."

The elf moved into the water, sitting on a decently size ledge as the mer snuggled up against him.

"So, have you considered what I said? About us and possibly little ones?"

"I have."

"Well?" The anti caption was clear as day in Dirthamen's voice.

"I think it would be wonderful-" Dirthamen's eyes lit up. "But, you only have two years on land and a pregnancy would hinder you time. Besides, you are royalty and having a halfing wouldn't be good...you said so yourself once."

Dirthamen looked beyond hurt by comment as he slid into the water leaving Solas alone for a few mintues. Solas looked down into the water; Dirthamen was clearly crying and did what ever he could to avoid Solas's gaze. Solas hadn't taken into consideration how much having a child meant to Dirthamen. Solas thought about it again and when the mer resurfaced he changed his answer.

"During our second year together we can start trying for a child...I, I want you to be happy Dirthamen. If giving you a family does this then I help you in creating it."

Dirthamen's jaw dropped as he flung his arms around Solas crying again. The elf hugged back as he burrowed his face in his neck.

"Thank you Solas, thank you." 

~*~

A violent storm had blown up rather suddenly that very night leaving Dirthamen semi stranded on the breach front confused and slightly disoriented. He could hear his name being called but he could not move to find its source. As it got louder he realized it was Solas calling out to him so he began to call out to the elf in return. Solas soon found Dirthamen wrapping him in a blanket before scooping him up in his arms. Dirthamen still felt daze and confuse by what was happening around him as he was carried by Solas to his car. He felt then passed out suddenly as Solas placed him in the front seat. Eventually Dirthamen came too in an unfamiliar room. It did not take him very long to figure out that he was in Solas's loft. He looked down to find himself laying on a what resembled a bed to him; bed in Arlthan were much different than a land walkers bed. A soft object covered him which he presumed as a blanket and he was dress in a loose shirt. He lifted the object and looked between his new legs rather confused by what he saw.

"Awake and already checking yourself out."

Dirthamen looked toward the doorway as a he began smiling. "Solas!"

Solas walked over to the bed sitting next to Dirthamen. "Your hair got tangled in the race to get you here so I'm going to brush it out then braid it, alright?"

Dirthamen tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

"Because it is very, very long." 

"O-oh." He turned his head seeing how his hair went over the edge of the bed slightly.

Dirthamen turned around slightly as Solas motioned for him to do so. He had always enjoyed the feeling of another's hand combing through his hair especially Solas's for he was so gentle. He started humming a simple a tune as he waited for Solas t complete the braid. Solas didn't take long to braid his hair and once finished kissed his lovers neck as his hands tailed down the mer's arms. Dirthamen's body jerked slightly as a strange hear pooled in stomach. He whimpered leaning back against the elf as his leaned his head on his shoulder.

"S-Solas, I feel strange. I feel hot."

"Does what you feel now remind you of the day we last spent together in the cove?"

Dirthamen gave a weak whimper as he nodded. "Y-yes."

Solas smirked. "Then you should remeber that I did say it would feel quite a bit different once you had legs." Solas reached down gently taking Dirthamen's semi hard cock in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

A strangled whimper slipped past Dirthamen's lips as he nodded slightly.

"Alright, I'm going to make you feel good Vhenan."

He started off by explain why lands walkers had "cocks" as well as their purpose in the simplest terms he could. He then slowly began pumping the mer's cock nipping at his neck on and off as he continued at at a steady pace. Dirthamen's breath hitched he arched his back, moaning loudly. The feeling that kept surging throughout his body was all to new to him and so very strange. He felt happy as an unfamiliar desire for more than what he was being given began to build within him.

"M-more! P-please!"

"In time."

Suddenly Dirthamen jerked forward crying out as a thick white substance shot out from his new cock in strips, some landing on his stomach. As his body relaxed, a shock wave of new feelings rippling throughout him.

"Are you alright?"

Dirthamen finally went limp against the elf while a choked like whine skipped past his lips. "W-what was that?!"

"That is what we call an orgasm. Orgasms are trigger when one experiences enough pleasure."

The mer curled up against Solas with a soft yawn. "I feel tried now." His stomach growled. "And...I think I'm a little hungry." He laughed shyly.

"Come with me then, while you slept I prepared us a meal."

Solas released Dirthamen before standing then moving around to the other side of the bed. He held his hand out to the mer to use as support. Drithamen took it and held it tight as he carefully stepped onto his wobbly legs. At a slow pace, Solas led Dirthamen to the top of a stair case; Solas then lifted Dirthamen off his feet before carrying him down. 

"Do you feel like you can continue walking? I can carry you the rest of the way if you'd like."

"Thank you but I'd like to see how far I can get using my new legs."

Solas nodded setting him down. Again they moved at a slow pace until they reached the dinning room. Dirthamen was amazing by the size of Solas's home; he'd made a living selling his unique paintings earning enough to make him rich and put him through art school. Solas helped Dirthamen to a chair at the small table near the rather large kitchen. Once he was seated and comfortable, Solas hurried into the kitchen first brining out two salads then a veggie stir fry with tofu as the main protein. Dirthamen cocked an eyebrow as he examined what sat in front of him. For the life of him he could not figure out exactly what he was looking at. Solas noticed Dirthamen's puzzled look and chuckled softly to himself.

"The food in the bowl is what we call a salad made primarily from vegetables. The food on the plate is a veggie tofu stir fry. The long string like items are noodles, I think you'll like them. I also made sure not to include any fish in either dish."

"Why?" Dirthamen curiously asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Mer folk do eat fish. I mean, how else would we get any protein?"

"Oh, I thought-"

"Its alright Solas. It's a common misconception about us so no need to worry."

Solas visibly relaxed as Dirthamen picked up his fork and began trying the food. Dirthamen's eyes widens as an array of new flavours penetrated his mouth. Never before had anything tasted anything like this food. He found the new flavours mixed with the new textures provided with each bite to be utterly delicious. At some point he began scarfing it down before asking for more. Solas smiled as he stood taking his lovers plate back into the kitchen; he gave the mer a larger helping this time around placing it in front of him before returning to his own seat. He happily watched his mer lover as he slowly picked away his at own food. After they'd finish, cleaned the table and moved into the living. Solas decided that time for Dirthamen to learn the way of land walkers had come to teach the mer about the way land walkers lived. Dirthamen was excited to finally learn about life on land. What he did not realize was exactly how much there was to learn.

~*~

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock awakened the sleeping couple from a dead sleep. Dirthamen groggily lifted his head after Solas stood off the bed walking to the closest. Without moving his head he watched Solas dress in semi professional clothing. Two years had passed far two quickly in Dirthamen's mind. He reached out grabbing the hem of Solas's shirt.

"Mmmmmh, don't go..."

"I'll be back before noon Vhenan." He moved over to the bed leaning down slightly. "I have to bring my latest piece to its commissioner." He then kissed Dirthamen's head.

"Please stay." Dirthamen looked up at Solas with puppy eyes. "Have you forgotten, I have to return to the sea two months today remember? You've been going out so much the past few months that we've ended up spending so little time together."

A frown crept onto the elf's face as he buried it in his hands. After a few moments he pulled out his cell then dialled a number before holding his phone to his ear. Dirthanem could the ringing of the dial tone as he watched his lovers face. Then someone finally picked up; Solas spoke to whomever was on the other end as if he was ill. He managed to reschedule the delivery date of the piece after a short argument while attempting to keep up his act. Dirthamen sat up slightly leaning on one arm as Solas hung up the phone. He moved onto his knees crawling over to Solas proceeding to push Solas down onto the bed and began kissing him. He slid his hand up the elf's shirt moaning into the kiss. Solas smirked sliding his hands along the mer's back stopping he moment he reached his ass.

"Eager now are we?" Solas said gasping slightly as he broke the kiss. 

"Solas please..." Dirthamen nuzzled the elf's giving him a needy whimper as he then nipped at it. 

Dirthamen's breath hitched as Solas firmly grasped his ass making him moan. Dirthamen had develope a habit of sleeping half naked while he usually slept in one of Solas's tops. Keeping his lower half free of any restrictions allowed him to feel more comfortable. 

"Hhmm, you are still loose from last night." Solas hummed as he suddenly slid a finger into the mer's hole. 

Dirthamen jerked, thrusting forward groaning loudly. He gripped Solas's shirt burying his head in the crook of his neck. Solas slowly loosened him up adding another finger then moving around a bit more. Dirthamen began panting as his legs started to feel like jelly. Insinctively he began rolling his hips in time with Solas's movements moaning loudly. Slowly he moved his head looking directly into Solas's eyes giving a small whimper. 

"C-can we, d-do it unprotected t-this time?" He nuzzled the elf's neck, purring almost. "I-I really want t-to have y-your c-child."

Solas sighed nodding slightly. "Alright, we can do this unprotected this time."

Dirthamen smiled kissing him. "Thank you."

The mer yelped as a finger brushed his sweet spot. Solas smirked reaching for the tube of lube kept in the top drawer in the side table. With a flick of his finger he popped open the cap proceeding to pour some onto the palm of his hand. He coated his hardening cock then coated the mer's hold before flipping them. Dirthamen groaned leaning his head back as Solas pushed in. He glanced at Solas gasping softly as the elf moaned himself. After a few moments he began to move thrusting in and out of the mer. Soon the two were lost in pleasure with the sounds of their voices echoing throughout the room. They'd reached the third round at this point leaving them tired as they reached their final climaxes. 

Solas pulled out collapsing next to the mer. Dirthamen rolled onto his side curling up again fe the as he yawned slightly. He was exhausted and felt rather sick as well as sore. Solas laid with him for a while before leaving to pick up some sushi form their favourite restaurant. Dirthamen took the chance to rest closing his eyes as yawned yet again. Their normal sushi place was roughly a half hour walk from the loft giving him time to have a nap. He curled up into himself shivering slightly as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. With a single hand he rubbed his stomach; for years he'd desired to carry Solas's children but now that he's had a chance he was completely unsure. Halfings, despite being very powerful, were looked down upon for being born with legs. Dirthamen did not want to put their child through this. He began to doubt his decision to finally have unprotected sex until he felt something hard and round. His eyes shot open as he sat upright. Shakily he rubbed his stomach with both hands; there it was again, a hard round object was lodged in his abdomen. He knew his people reproduced rather quickly compared to land walkers but he hadn't expected the egg to form so quickly. 

He waited until Solas returned running up to his lover in tears. He could not express he joy he now felt to him and had difficulties explaining how mer reproduce. Solas listened to him taking in ever bit of information while trying to fully comphrened that he was to be a father at last. Over the remaining months they planned out where'd they'd meet on Dirthamen's due date and how Solas would get to the cove. Dirthamen explained that two friends of his, Fear and Deceit, would meet him then take him to the cove where he'd be. He planned on nesting there for it was the safest place he knew of. Then, just as things began to settle down, the day came. Dirthamen had been in the living room listening to oceanic type music when he stood to get something and collapsed. Solas rushed to his side to find him struggling to breath. The first sign of the change back due to the sudden need of water. Solas whisked Dirthamen away to the ocean; the moment Dirthamen touched the cold ocean spray his tail reappeared. Solas now struggled to get Dirthamen to deeper water as the tide kept pushing him back over and over again. After a shoot struggle he reached deeper water; he released Dirthamen into the water with saddened eyes. Suddenly the mer pulled him under giving him an air bubble while looking into his eyes.

"Solas...do no forget the plan. I'm going to need you that day alright?"

Solas placed his hands on the mer's round belly. "I know Vhenan. I know. I will be here for the both of you."

Dirthamen smiled placing his hand over Solas's. "Thank you."

"I will come and visit you every day. No matter the time, weather...nothing will stop me. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise you know?"

They softly kissed one another before he helped Solas return to the surface. It was hard for them to part like is but they had to. Dirthamen then swam to his cove with a smile on his face for he a nest to build.

~*~

It had been a blur to him; one minute he is swimming towards the shore to meet Solas the next he was in the cove in curled into a ball in utter agony. Falon'Din, his twin brother, was with him also in pain. Dirthamen had been shocked to return home and find his brother had mated as well. Both were due the same day thus decided to share a nest. Falon'Din had gone into labour first then shortly after Dirthamen's contractions began. Falon'Din rested half submerged in the water gripping the rocks behind him as he groaned. Suddenly Falon'Din screamed trashing his tail about as he thrust his hips forward. Dirthamen watched his brothers eyes widen and grit his teeth as a greenish blue egg slid out from his slit. With shaking hands Falon'Din lifted the egg from the water placing it in the nest.

"I-I did it..." He lowered his head groaning softly thrusting his hips again. "I feel really weird down there..."

"You look really weird brother..." Dirthamen softly said whimpering as he rubbed his stomach. 

He could feel it moving but at the same time it wasn't. He flung his head back wailing almost as he started sobbing. He felt like giving up until he heard an all too familiar voice. Gentle hands took his as a kiss was laid upon his forehead. Dirthamen weakly opened his eyes to be greeted by Solas's concerned gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but screamed instead. The egg finally pushed out causing him a great deal of pain. It was the bluest egg either of the brothers had ever seen as it practically blended in with sea. A soft cry whimper echoed throughout the cavern as Dirthamen place his egg next to his brothers.

"I-it's over, they are finally here." Dirthamen gave a relived sighed as he smiled.

"Sons...we both had sons." Falon'Din replied laying his head on his arms.

"How can you tell what gender they are?" Curiosity filled Solas's voice as he questioned them.

"Instincts." The twins replied in unison. 

"I think...Leo'Din is perfect for my son....what about yours brother?"

Dirthamen looked up at Solas. "Tamlen, his name will be Tamlen."


End file.
